Tempus Méandris
by Lyrashin
Summary: Ainsi commença la plus grande légende de la Magie, celle qui marqua autant les Moldus que les sorciers... Et qui restera à jamais dans la mémoire de nos enfants...


**_Série : Harry Potter_**

**_Auteur : Lyrashin, pauvre petite étudiante de la faculté des Sciences de Montpellier, martyrisée par ses profs. . ._**

**_Genre : Comment décrire ça ? Harry désabusé par le monde et la vie en général, ça c'est sûr. . . Non yaoï. . . Prend en compte le tome V. . . Euh. . . Voyage temporel ? Nan. . . Scénario totalement inédit ? Nan. . . Merlin. . ._**

_**Harry : On m'a appelé ? **_

_**Lyra --°: Bon, ben voilà. . . Vous avez compris quoi !**_

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire elle-même et quelques personnages secondaires. . . _**

**_Note : Encore une fic. . . Toujours une nouvelle fic. . . Avec toutes celles que je dois déjà finir, je sais. . . Mais, que voulez-vous, je n'y peux rien si mon cerveau est en activité constante !_**

Tempus méandris Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'une légende 

Rageusement, Harry jeta son sac sur son lit avant de s'y jeter lui même. . . Il en avait plus qu'assez ! Entre les mensonges de Dumbledore, la prophétie, la mort de Sirius, et le retour chez sa famille moldue. . . Serrant les poings, le garçon retint fièrement ses larmes en repensant à la disparition de son parrain : il ne pleurerait plus. Il se l'était juré en sortant du bureau du directeur. . . Et il entendait bien tenir cette promesse !

Harry, descends ! Le repas est prêt !

La voix grinçante de sa tante ramena l'adolescent à la réalité. Soupirant, il se leva et allait se rendre au rez-de-chaussée quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Peut-être, pensa-t-il avec amusement, que c'était le fait de revoir sa "chère" famille qui lui avait coupé l'appétit. . .

Cependant, il ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de rester dans sa chambre. . . Il ne supportait pas d'être enfermé ici, mais un petit tour dehors l'aiderait sûrement à se calmer. . . Le jeune sorcier prit sa baguette et la glissa dans sa poche, bien déterminé à ne plus se laisser surprendre sans pouvoir se défendre, quitte à avoir une nouvelle fois des ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie. . .

Il prit également sa cape noire : elle se confondait facilement avec un cardigan et les gros nuages noirs accumulés dans le ciel tranquille de Privet Drive semblaient prédire un magnifique orage en perspective. . . Déjà, dans le pays, on parlait de nombreuses inondations. . . Le jeune homme sourit : la sécheresse l'an passé, les inondations aujourd'hui, et l'année prochaine ? Une tempête de neige peut-être ?!

Pouffant légèrement en imaginant la tête que ferait son oncle si de la neige venait à tomber à Little Whining en plein été, Harry descendit les escaliers.

Enfin, tonna la grosse voix de Vernon, on allait pas t'attendre toute la journée, mon garçon ! Assieds toi et mange !

Avec colère, il lui désigna, de son gros doigt boudineux, son siège, puis retourna à son propre dîner, déjà copieusement entamé. Pétunia lui adressa un reniflement de dédain avant de se détourner de lui pour resservir une troisième fois son cachalot de fils. . . Le Survivant regarda un instant de quoi se composait le repas. . . Hum. . . Choux de Bruxelles et purée gélatineuse ressemblant vaguement à du hachis parmentier. . .

Non, décidément, il n'avait aucune envie de dîner avec les deux êtres apparentés à des baleines à bosse et l'espèce de girafe qui étaient les derniers membres de sa famille. . .

Je n'ai pas faim, merci. Je sors prendre un peu l'air.

Son oncle lui parut plutôt contrarié :

Il n'est pas question que tu ailles dehors sans avaler quoi que ce soit ! Tu serais bien capable d'aller te plaindre à cette bande d'anormaux que nous ne te nourrissons pas assez !

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de lui répondre, un sourire narquois clairement visible sur ses lèvres :

Parce que ce n'était pas le cas les années précédentes ?!

Vernon s'étouffa soudain avec son chou de Bruxelles, passa du rose à un rouge violacé qui ne lui allait pas du tout au teint. . . Avec un soupir agacé, l'adolescent frappa violemment dans le dos de son tuteur, envoyant directement le pauvre chou de Bruxelles dans l'assiette de son affamé de cousin qui le mangea sans se soucier de sa provenance. . . Voyant que son oncle reprenait des couleurs, le garçon s'éloigna quelque peu de lui : il avait l'habitude des tempêtes de postillons, mais il ne les appréciait pas pour autant. . . Et s'il pouvait en éviter une, il n'hésiterait pas !

Sa tante le fixa un moment, cherchant sans doute un moyen de détourner la conversation, avant de déclarer d'un ton qui ne souffrait, en temps normal, aucune réplique :

De toute façon, tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n'auras pas quelque chose dans le ventre ! Un point c'est tout !

Harry la toisa, clairement amusé, puis, sans prévenir, saisit une pomme dans le panier à fruits au dessus du frigo. Sous le regard halluciné de sa famille, il mordit à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse du fruit et avala sa bouchée avec un grand bruit de déglutition. Souriant, il regarda la sœur de sa mère avec malice :

Voilà, j'ai mangé ! Et maintenant, je sors !

Sans patienter davantage, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte, la franchit, et la referma, juste à temps pour éviter la fureur de Mr Dursley, captant juste les premiers mots :

Espèce de petit insolent. . .

Le jeune sorcier retint un ricanement avec difficultés : il n'avait plus peur des moldus auprès desquels il avait grandi. . . Après tout, comment un futur assassin. . . ou un futur cadavre. . . pouvait-il ressentir de la peur face à la colère d'un simple vendeur de perceuses ? Ridicule, vraiment. . .

Le Survivant, ignorant complètement le membre de l'Ordre qui le suivait, déambula tranquillement dans les rues, riant sous cape des regards inquiets, intrigués, ou même carrément courroucés, que lui lançaient les habitants du quartier. . . Pfffff ! Lui, un étudiant de St Brutus. . . Harry étouffa un éclat de rire en voyant une femme traverser la route pour se rendre sur le trottoir du côté opposé, en l'apercevant. . . Les gens étaient parfois si stupides. . .

Les gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber doucement, formant une fine bruine qui imprégnait tout, plus de plus en plus vite. Le garçon observa, avec intérêt, les quelques passant qui se trouvaient là courir se mettre à l'abri.

Il envisagea un instant de rabattre sa capuche sur son visage pour se protéger de la pluie, mais renonça rapidement : la sensation de l'eau glacée qui dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux pour venir se perdre dans son cou n'était pas si désagréable. . . Et ce n'était pas comme si un rhume pouvait le tuer. . .

Offrant un sourire extatique au ciel grondant, l'adolescent , yeux clos, leva la tête vers les nuages, recueillant sur sa peau la moindre goutte qui viendrait s'y déposer. . .

Le premier éclair zébra soudain le noir des cumulus gorgés d'eau et d'électricité. Harry se dirigea calmement vers le parc. . . Il avait envie d'une bonne ballade. . . Et emmerder la personne, à qui on avait ordonné de le suivre, en la forçant à marcher sous la pluie battante lui faisait particulièrement plaisir. . .

La foudre tomba à quelques mètres de lui seulement, sans que le jeune sorcier ne s'en émeuve. . . Il ne pouvait mourir que d'une seule manière de toute façon, alors. . . Pourquoi aurait-il du s'inquiéter inutilement ?

D'un pas léger, le Survivant s'avança vers la fontaine de marbre qui trônait au centre de sa clairière préférée. . . Etant enfant, il avait toujours adoré cet endroit : les grands cyprès ombrageux, d'une magnifique couleur vert sombre, les camouflaient, lui et la belle fontaine, des regards indiscrets et, accessoirement, de ceux de Dudley et de ses amis. . . Il y avait même un banc sur lequel il s'asseyait et restait ainsi durant de longues heures. . .Il s'était toujours senti en sécurité ici. . .

L'adolescent s'installa avec précautions sur le rebord du bassin. . . Il lui paraissait bien plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. . . C'était étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans sa clairière. . . Depuis ses onze ans, pour être exact. . .

Harry examina une nouvelle fois la superbe statue qui prenait place au centre de la fontaine. . . Ce n'était pas une représentation abstraite typique de l'art moderne, ni une sculpture trop chargée dans les détails, comme celle du hall du Ministère, non. . . Celle ci était simple, et les formes harmonieuses de la pierre lui donnaient presque un aspect vivant. . . Souvent, le petit garçon qu'il avait été s'était attendu à ce que la belle nymphe aux traits fins et aux oreilles délicatement effilées se mette à bouger dès qu'il détournerait le regard. . . Assise sur son rocher, elle semblait observer le reste du monde avec attention et amour. . . Comme une mère veillerait sur ses enfants. . .

Inconsciemment, le jeune Gryffondor rendit son sourire à la statue. . . Encore une des choses qui l'avaient attiré chez cette œuvre d'art : elle avait toujours paru ne sourire qu'à lui seul. . . Comme si elle détenait un secret le concernant qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. . . Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé : cela pourrait parfaitement être le cas, vu de quelle façon tout le monde s'ingéniait à lui mentir sur sa vie pour le "préserver" !

Sans se soucier que le membre de l'Ordre l'entende, il posa sa question à la créature féerique figée dans la pierre :

Et toi, ma belle, qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Quel est donc ton secret ?

Seul le tonnerre lui répondit et l'adolescent baissa la tête. . . Voilà maintenant qu'il perdait l'esprit. . . Comme si une statue avait pu communiquer avec lui. . .

Timidement, le garçon tendit la main pour toucher le reflet, troublé par la pluie, de la sculpture de marbre. . . Ses doigts effleurèrent gentiment la surface de l'eau et il ajouta, pour lui même :

J'aimerais tellement savoir. . .

Les yeux de la nymphe s'éclairèrent d'une lueur bleuté avait que la foudre ne s'abatte sur elle. . . Une intense lumière blanche illumina la clairière, aveuglant tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient. . . Harry se sentit doucement attiré par le bassin, obligé de descendre plus près, plus près, encore plus près. . .

Lorsque Mundigus Fletcher, l'homme qui avait été chargé de surveiller le jeune héros du monde sorcier pour la soirée, parvint à nouveau à distinguer les formes des couleurs, il ne put que constater la terrifiante réalité : le Survivant avait disparu. . .

A suivre. . .

**Commentaires de l'auteur :**

**Lyra : Eh ben, c'est pas si mal que ça pour un premier chapitre !**

**Harry : Mouais, ça peut passer. . . T'as déjà fait pire. . .**

**Lyra : Je sais. . . **

**Harry : Alors, c'est définitif ? Pas de yaoï ?**

**Lyra : Nope. Ni d'hétéro, sauf pour des couples secondaires. . .**

**Harry : Ca m'étonne de toi. . . regard suspicieux**

**Lyra : Vu la légende que j'attaque, je pourrais jamais m'occuper de tes amours ! Par contre, pour les suites de cette fic, je dis pas non. . .**

**Harry sourire narquois : Voilà, je savais bien !**

**Lyra : A propos, j'ai déjà trouvé le titre du prochain chapitre ! Il s'appellera : "Ton nom sera Myrdin".**

**Harry : Myrdin ? Tu nous la joue façon légendes celtes ?**

**Lyra : J'ai été influencée par le cycle du Pendragon et par le discours de Shinia Marina sur la nature symbolique de la fête du Samain. . .**

**Harry : . . . . . . . . . . . . Ok. . . . . . . . . . **

**Lyra : Oh, un petit quiz pour les lecteurs ! Si vous devinez qui est la statue, je vous dédie le prochain chapitre !**

**Review, please ! Mais si, vous savez comment faire ! Utilisez le joli petit bouton bleu-violacé marqué d'un "Go" là bas, en bas à gauche !**


End file.
